Clouded Sun
by Snazy-Ohime
Summary: Ruthie Ryan and the Anderson kids' lives are turned around when they're brought to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for young heros. Will their friendships be torn apart, or make it stronger from this 'exciting' experience? 'T' For language and violence.


**I can't think of anything to say about this but, have fun and read it please ^^ Reviews keep me motivated and happy~**

* * *

><p>From the day she knew where she was she knew that she would never leave that hellhole. The cold gray walls and stone floors yelled at her, 'Good luck getting out!' and the mice and rats laughed as they did so. She lay on her side, listening to the rain and wind pound at the cracked window of this prison. This was the only tie she could be alone, away from the guards, men in white, and other children who coward from her. It wasn't her fault she had outbursts. It was the reason she was in there in the first place. Her outbursts. She was born with them. She went through a violent rampage, then forgot the whole thing. Her mother stuck her into this prison, this asylum. I hopes that someday she would be normal. Yeah right, normal. She'll never be normal, they tell her that. No matter how much she tries she wont be normal- ever. She flinched and pulled her knees to her chin as the big steel doors opened. She felt the presence of someone behind her and shook. But the hand that touched her should was kind, and they voice spoke kindly as well, "Ruthie? Are you okay? Come on wake up!" it roused her. Ruthie turned to see her friend looking down at her with her brown eyes clouded with worry. Something was either wrong, or against the rules of the asylum.<p>

Ruthie rubbed the sleep from her eyes and said in a voice muffled by a rag for a blanket asked her friend gently, "What is it Anne?" Anne took her friend's callused hand and pulled her out of bed, pale feet touching a cold floor. Even from the look in her friend's eyes she just wouldn't convince her self to believe that the day had come. The day they broke free from the asylum. Anne, without speaking, quickly and quietly pass the doors and ran down the hall with Ruthie in hand. The hard smacking of feet on stone would certainly wake up some light sleepers, but their doors might be locked. Ruthie remembered how they lock every child's' door before they went to bed and stopped short. When Anne turned to ask why she stopped, she told her "Why wasn't your door locked? Or mine? It just opened like it's hinges were covered in butter!" she kept her voice low but raised it as high as she could.

Anne fished in the pocket of her smock and pulled out something sharp, gray, and glinting under the poor light above the two girls. It was clear that she had picked the locks with this pin now. Anne sighed, put the pin back in her pocket and said to Ruthie, "We need it. We still need to get Mark and Daniel. Maybe Lucas. But only if he's awake." she explained. Mark and Daniel were Anne's brothers. She couldn't leave them here and escape herself. The girls ran again down the hall, turning to the right. They stopped at another closed door and Anne began picking the lock with her pin.

Ruthie whispered, "How do you know that this is your brother's? Is it Daniel's? Or Mark's? It's could be the chamber of a guard for all we know! You are taking a very big risk Anne." she worried. Anne rolled her eyes and continued working. The lock popped and her opened the door just a crack. Ruthie put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but Anne gave her a reassuring look and went inside. "Be careful Anne! You never know what is in there..." Ruthie trailed off, remembering the horrible time when they had tried to escape before.

Anne's voice could be heard from the crack she slipped through, telling whoever was inside that he needed to get up and quick. Another voice, probably Daniels, asked if the day had come. Anne said yes, and there was a creaking- the sound of someone emerging from their bed. Shortly, Anne and Daniel slipped out of the door together. He closed the door and whispered gleefully, "I never thought this day would come." his eyes glinted with excitement. He followed Ruthie and Anne down the hallway and to another door, "Is this Mark's?" Daniel asked.

Anne nodded and put the pin in the lock. But when she grabbed the handle, the door instantly opened. All three kids looked inside. Mark wasn't in there. Anne touched her throat, a sign she was extremely scared and nervous. She turned to Daniel and whispered, "W-Where is he? Where is Mark Daniel!" her voice was quavering. When Daniel told her he didn't know, Anne sobbed. Her sobs grew louder and louder, the guards were sure to come out and capture the kids. Sure enough, men in white followed by guards turned the corner. The children turned and ran, Daniel holding Anne under his arm. The guards shouted at them cruel words that made Ruthie want to stop and cry. Or lash out at them. But that was her rampages speaking. So she ran. Ruthie ran until she could see the light gray doors of the exit. Daniel stopped and tried yanking the doors open.

A voice taunted him from behind, a familiar voice that was corrupted by something evil. "You can't get out Danny. We have to stay here, we don't belong out there. All of us are different." Mark smirked. Daniel glared at Mark, but he went on, coming closer to the three. "You all are trapped. Trapped. Trapped." he repeated. Ruthie crept behind Daniel in fear. Anne was sobbing and trembling. The guards were closing in, and all that was in their way was a door. Daniel ignored the fact that both Mark and guards were surrounding them and went back to yanking on the door. Ruthie wondered why the door wouldn't open.

Then it hit her, "Daniel- push!" she shouted, fighting back stinging tears. Daniel stared at her dumbly for a moment, then pushed. The door swung open. Anne made a gleeful sounding sob and ran out, taking in the warm May sun on her face. She swung around and looked at Ruthie and Daniel, who were pulling on Mark's arms pulling him out of the asylum. He was screaming something in a different language. When Ruthie and Daniel finally got mark outside, closed the doors, they escaped behind a old, barren tree by a river. Anne took a hand full of water and splashed it onto Marks face. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes. Ruthie took his hand and said, "Mark, are you okay?"

Mark nodded slightly and said, his voice quavering and cracking, "Y-yeah... W-what happened?" he asked. Daniel explained that they had left the asylum and was now outside the building. He spoke about the weird way Mark was acting and asked why he was trying to discourage them. Mark shook his head, "I-I have no clue. I-It's all a b-blur." he stuttered. Just then, the tree's leaves near by rustled. All four children looked to the dead tree that still had small, drying out leaves hanging off the branches.

Ruthie turned on her knees towards the tree and said bravely, "Who's there?" Anne shushed her, but Daniel grabbed his younger sister's arm. A woman cautiously walked out from behind the tree wearing a light blue toga like outfit. As she touched the tree's trunk, it's leaves grew back and the ground around it became green again. The tree stood up strong and tall, it's small weak leaves growing back. Ruthie stared in awe at the strange woman with the powerful green-thumb. The lady reminded Ruthie of Greek pictures of- Dryads! But it was impossible for this woman to be a Dryad. They were only in mythology.

"Are you... half-bloods by any chance children?" The woman said. The children all looked in confusion at her. She gave a small laugh and said, "Oh, you probably don't know what a half-blood is, am I correct? You can see my work, right?" she looked up at the tree, shading her eyes from the hot sun. The kids nodded. "Any normal person wouldn't be able to see the work of a Dryad like me. Well, a Dryad in training. You must be strong enough to see through the Mist, or half-bloods." She explained. The 'Dryad' smiled kindly at them motioned them to follow her, "Come now, we must get you to camp. We mustn't fly, because who knows if any of you maybe children of a rival of Zeus."

Ruthie mouthed out to Daniel, 'A real Dryad?' and followed, "Miss-"

"Kormos."

"Kormos, what's a half-blood?" Ruthie asked as they ventured into the dead grass towards a shiny white object. The object shaped into a white chariot with a winged horse at the front. A teenaged girl sat in the front seat mapping out something. The horse threw his head up and neighed, startling the passenger. She looked up and brushed red hair from her face.

"Oh, hey Kormos. Are these them?" She got up and walked over to the group. Kormos nodded and smiled at the girl. The red-head introduced herself as Lyra and stuck out a dirty hand. Anne went to take it, but Daniel stopped her. Anne huffed and crossed her arms. Lyra turned to Ruthie, "Hows about you?" she asked. Ruthie took Lyra's hand in her's gently and shook it. Lyra smiled, but her eyes were concerned. "We need to get you guys to Camp." She muttered, heading back over to the chariot. The horse bucked it's head, and Lyra tried comforting it by stroking it's nose. She took the map out and presented it to Kormos. "We have a while to go, but I think if we put him in 'overdrive' then we can get there in a few."

Daniel spoke up, "Woah woah woah, where are we going?" he said. He wasn't to sure about letting his younger siblings in a stranger's chariot. Kormos looked amused, like she was about to laugh. Ruthie, to be honest, wasn't so sure about getting in either. The chariot's white paint was chipping off and tiny holes were scattered about and it was leaning to the left side. The horse looked old and tired and it's feathery wings had lost their light, fluffiness.

Lyra glanced at Daniel from over her shoulder, "Camp Half-blood. New York." she said. Daniel's mouth hung open in disbelief. Mark's eyes lit up and he inhaled excitedly. Anne and Ruthie looked at each other in shock. That was a while from here. They were in- well, none of them truly knew where they were, but they did know that New York was a ways from there. Kormos followed after Lyra and beckoned for the children to follow as well.

Ruthie took a deep breath and grabbed Daniel and Anne's hands, and Anne took Mark's. She looked at her best friend, then the two boys. She had lived with them for as long as she could remember. Exhaling, Ruthie squeezed Anne's hand and said to them, "Well, lets go. We're in this together now."

Anne and Mark nodded, but Daniel looked a bit skeptical of their safety. "We always have been Ruth. But maybe... Maybe we'll have to let go." He sighed. Anne let go of Ruthie's hand and whipped around to face her older brother.

"Daniel. Can't you ever think about anything good? Why is it always the bad things that you need to point out? What if this will be a great experience for all of us? Have you ever thought of that? I don't care if you're going or not, but I am. Ruthie? Mark?" Anne turned to Mark and Ruthie. They both nodded and stepped to Anne's side. She smiled with relief walked to the chariot. Ruthie and Mark followed. Daniel, who lingered behind silently, looked to the sky and saw the sun setting. He had a terrible feeling something bad was about to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>Kormos = Trunk in Greek, and a Dryad is a Tree Nymph :) Anyway, how did you like it? Enough detail? I think it got a bit boring and short near the end though. Reviews are welcomed~<strong>

**Stay lovely~  
>Stay beautiful~<br>Stay Snazy~!**


End file.
